Stuck On You
by R5easylover
Summary: Sequel to Theres No Way I Can Make It Without You How will Austin and Ally juggle three little girls and a wedding on top of their careers?
1. Preschool and Paparazzi

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

Austin POV

"Theres no way I can make it without ya, do it without ya, be here without ya, its no fun when your doing it solo, with you its like woah yeah and I know..." I sang to my wife to get her to stop crying.

Ally has been crying a lot lately over the twins who never seem to sleep, over the wedding, over my new album which she wrote part of. Shes just been crying non stop and I don't know why, but that song always calms her down.

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and said,"I love you Austin." I kissed her lips gently and I said,"I love you too Ally, get some sleep I can put the girls to bed, they're one year old Alls I think I have enough practice. She nodded and headed upstairs to our room.

The girls were already asleep after their baths I just had to transport them to their cribs which didn't take long. I was greatful that they were asleep for once, they never seemed to sleep unless it was during the day, like vampires.

I took advantage of the quiet time and headed into the living room and grabbed my song book and my planner, my schedule was jammed packed lately with promotional things for the album, cake tastings for the wedding, meetings about which pre school Raelin should go to. Did you know they have applications for that? and your kid couldn't get picked? What happened to just signing up and going? but no Austin Moon has a pre school meeting tomorrow at 1.

I happened to glance up and look at the mess covering the coffee table. Ally had been trying to plan the wedding all day with Trish. It looked like every bridal magazine in the world threw up on that coffee table. We had decided months ago on the colors for the wedding, white, silver, and mint green. I knew that's what Ally wanted so I went along with it. It really didn't matter to me how I married Ally, as long as I did.

I sat down my book and planner and flipped on the tv, paparazzi had taken pictures of Ally and I and all three of the girls earlier going to my parents house. Mom took every chance she got to see the girls. I hated the paparazzi but its part of the job, Ally reminded me of that.

Ally reminds me of a lot of things lately, like how lucky I am.


	2. Albums and Ambulances

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

Ally POV

Austin came to bed late last night and I woke up late this morning, I am glad he let me sleep in a little, the girls are a lot of work for both of us.

I walk downstairs and see Austin giving Melody her bottle and say," AWHHHHH Daddy giving baby Meldoy her breakfast." Austin chuckled and kissed me lightly and said,"But I'm late I was supposed to be at the studio twenty minutes ago to record a new track for the album." I nodded and said,"Austin you should have woken me up, go go go shoo I can handle them, I love you." He kissed me lightly and said,"I love you too Allygator." He grabbed his keys and was out the door. I started the coffee put and made myself a cup, it was going to be one of those days.

Austin POV

"Sorry Jimmy, had to feed the kids." I said as I ran into the studio and shrugged off my leather jacket and threw my keys and phone onto the couch before putting it on silent.

"Austin that's the third time this month, you and Ally have really got to get this down." Jimmy said to me and I rolled my eyes, "Tell that to the twins, Raelin is easy compared to two one year olds."

Jimmy shook his head and said,"Get in there and sing me a hit song." I nodded and headed in to record my vocals for my 3rd album.

Ally POV

"Trish I'm exhausted, I just I can't do anymore." I said to my best friend on the phone. "I'll be right over Ally," She said back to me, I could always count on Trish. I hung up and decided to make myself another cup of coffee to keep me awake for the rest of the day...

Trish POV

"Ally, Ally wake up." I said looking down at my best friend passed out on her kitchen floor. I got my cell out and dialed 911 and told them what was happening. As soon as I hung up from them I dialed Austin's number, no answer, where was he when you needed him? I looked around, Melody and Harmony were in their play pen playing with their mobiles and Raelin was napping on the couch, good they were safe.

I dialed Austin again, no answer.

It wasn't 10 minutes and the ambulance was there to get Ally. I couldn't go because I had to stay with their girls. I gave the medics Austin's number and mine and they took Ally to the hospital.

Austin POV

"That was great Austin, break for lunch." I heard Jimmy say over the intercom. I head out and shrugged on my leather jacket and picked up my phone. I had 49 missed calls and 15 texts, all from Trish. I didn't even read them I just dialed her number immediately.

"Trish whats wrong?!" I asked worried.

Trish explained everything to me and before she was finished I was in my car speeding to the hospital.

Ally POV

I felt someone holding my hand and slowly opened my eyes, "Austin?"

"Yeah baby I'm right here." he said to me smiling. "I'm so happy your alright." He continued.

"What happened Austin, why am I here?" I asked looking at the IV sticking out of my arm and the hospital bracelet that read DAWSON, ALLY.

"Trish came over and you were passed out on the kitchen floor, shes at home watching the kids, she called 911 and me and that's how you got here, I am so glad your okay honey, I was so worried." He said kissing my lips lightly.

Before I could ask Austin what was wrong with me the Doctor came in, "Ah Miss Dawson, finally awake, you gave us quite a scare, us being me and Mr. Moon, I trust your feeling better?"

I nodded not saying anything else and letting the doctor finish. "I suppose you'd like to know why your here, well Miss Dawson you were vitamin deficient and that's not a good thing for someone in your condition."

I stopped him, "My condition? I'm 23 and healthy!" The doctor nodded and said,"23, healthy, and pregnant."

WHAT!?

My mind was going a mile a minute, pregnant? How could I be pregnant? Austin and I were so careful, I am on the pill.

Without thinking I blurted out, 'I'm on the pill." The doctor sighed and said,"Its only 98% effective Miss Dawson, we estimated your due around March 3rd, so your about 5 weeks along. Would you like to see our baby?"

I looked over at Austin who looked overjoyed but I could sense a tiny bit of terror in his expression. He squeezed my hand gently and somehow I knew everything would be ok.

The doctor squeeze some really cold goop on my flat stomach and moved the ultrasound paddle around and said,"Theres your baby Miss Dawson, Mr. Moon."

I looked at the screen and started to cry. Austin chuckled and wiped my tears, "That's our baby Alls," He said to me. I nodded smiling, "Our Baby, Austin."


End file.
